In various communication devices including mobile phones and personal computers capable of wireless transmission and reception, there have hitherto been demands for antennas which can operate at a wide range of frequencies and save space. In order to meet such demands, the inventor of the present invention has disclosed an invention directed to printing of antennas to housings of communication devices (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).